Wątek forum:Dyskusja/@comment-31.178.80.5-20150205125902/@comment-27535518-20160103130310
Moje magiczne "ja" napisał(a): 1.Syriusz Black: młody spoko, po odsiadce w Azkabanie zrobił się zadufany i samolubny, lekkomyślny, nieodpowiedzialny, jak dla mnie nic szczególnego. 2.Severus Snape- moja ulubiona postać, bardzo poważna, smutna, miał dość ciekawą historię, ale mało znaczącą dla akcji książki. Przez całe życie musiał dużo znosić, wyśmiewający go Huncwoci w Hogwarcie, nieszczęśliwa miłość, później bycie przez lata podwójnym szpiegiem, później cały Zakon stanął przeciwko niemu, nieznając prawdy, niesprawiedliwie. Zginął tak jak żył: niepotrzebnie- jego śmierć była zbędna, tak jak jego życie dla historii. Jest to bardzo smutne i wzruszające, uczciejmy go minutą ciczy. . . . . . . . 3.Albus Dumbledore- nic do niego nie mam, ale nie podbił mojego serca. Był bardzo mądry, dużo zdziałał dla świata czarodziejów, ale jego gadanie o "miłości przezwyciężającej wszystko" robiło się po kilku częściach trochę irytujące. 4. Lord Voldemort- nie rozumiem ludzi zachwycających się nim i chcących (lub mówiących, że chcą) dołączyć się do śmierciożerców, co nie zmienia faktu, że był bardzo mądry i potężny 5.Bellatrix Lestrange (dobrze napisałaś)- była szalona, i to tak negatywnie szalona 6.Draco Malfoy- wyznaję religię "boy, who has not choise", to chyba mówi samo za siebie. No i miał świetne teksty, a, jak wiadomo, postaci ocenia się po tekstach. 7.Lily Potter- cudowna kobieta, świetnie przeżyła swoje krótkie życie, nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego związała się z Jamesem 8.James Potter-NIE. Lubiłam go jak miałam 8 lat i czytałam książki po raz pierwszy, wydawał mi się taki fajny, bad boy, te sprawy, ale na szczęście mi przeszło. Bo znęcanie się nad słabszymi NIE JEST FAJNWE a on to właśnie robił w Hogwarcie. I mam dość pierdolenia (przepraszam za słowo, ale tylko ono dobrze to wyraża) że się zmienił, bo tak można usprawiedliwić wszystko. 9.Peter Pettigrew- tu nie ma nic do gadania, był zdrajcą, i dla mnie nie ma znaczenia kogo się zdradza, jest to tak samo złe, można przejść na drugą stronę, ale jawnie, a nie po cichu zdradzać. No i poza tym stchyrzył, przez kilkanaście lat żył pod postacią szczura. Zastanawiam się tylko jakim cudem trafił do Gryffindroru i jakim jeszcze większym cudem zaprzyjaźnił się z Huncwotami (i Lily!). Coś się walnęło :( Piszę jeszcze raz: 1.Syriusz Black: młody spoko, po odsiadce w Azkabanie zrobił się zadufany i samolubny, lekkomyślny, nieodpowiedzialny, jak dla mnie nic szczególnego. 2.Severus Snape- moja ulubiona postać, bardzo poważna, smutna, miał dość ciekawą historię, ale mało znaczącą dla akcji książki. Przez całe życie musiał dużo znosić. Wyśmiewający go Huncwoci w Hogwarcie, nieszczęśliwa miłość, później bycie przez lata podwójnym szpiegiem, jeszcze później cały Zakon stanął przeciwko niemu, nie znając prawdy, niesprawiedliwie. Zginął tak jak żył: niepotrzebnie- jego śmierć była zbędna, tak jak jego życie dla historii świata czarodziejów. Jest to bardzo smutne i wzruszające, uczcijmy go minutą ciszy, różdżki w górę, Czarodzieje! . . . . . . . . 3.Albus Dumbledore- nic do niego nie mam, ale nie podbił mojego serca. Był bardzo mądry, dużo zdziałał dla świata czarodziejów, ale jego gadanie o "miłości przezwyciężającej wszystko" robiło się po kilku częściach trochę irytujące 4. Lord Voldemort- nie rozumiem ludzi zachwycających się nim i chcących (lub mówiących, że chcą) dołączyć się do śmierciożerców, co nie zmienia faktu, że był bardzo mądry i potężny. Tutaj zawsze rozdzielam: Toma Riddla od Lorda Voldemorta. I z tym podziałem Toma bardzo polubiła, młody, tajemniczy, przystojny. Miał w sobie dużo uroku i potrafił go wykorzystać. 5.Bellatrix Lestrange (dobrze napisałaś)- była szalona, i to tak negatywnie szalona. Nie lubię jej jako osoby, ale lubię ją jako postać, ponieważ była bardzo dobrze napisana i jej udział w powieści nie był ani za duży, ani za mały, genialnie zajmowała swoje miejsce i wypełniała pustkę, która byłaby na jej miejscu. Nie wiem, czy ktoś zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi, ale mniejsza. 6.Draco Malfoy- wyznaję religię "boy, who has not choise" (chłopca, który nie miał wyboru), to chyba mówi samo za siebie. No i miał świetne teksty, a jak wiadomo, postaci ocenia się po tekstach. 7.Lily Potter- cudowna kobieta, świetnie przeżyła swoje krótkie życie, nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego związała się z Jamesem. 8.James Potter-NIE. Lubiłam go jak miałam 8 lat i czytałam książki po raz pierwszy, wydawał mi się taki fajny, bad boy, te sprawy, ale na szczęście mi przeszło. Bo znęcanie się nad słabszymi NIE JEST FAJNE a on to właśnie robił w Hogwarcie. I mam dość pierdolenia (przepraszam za słowo, ale tylko ono dobrze to wyraża) że się zmienił, bo tak można usprawiedliwaić wszystko. 9.Peter Pettigrew- tu nie ma nic do gadania, był zdrajcą, i dla mnie nie ma znaczenia kogo się zdradza, jest to tak samo złe. No i poza tym stchórzył, przez kilkanaście lat żył pod postacią szczura. Zastanawiam się tylko jakim cudem trafił do Gryffindroru i jakim jeszcze większym cudem zaprzyjaźnił się z Huncwotami (i Lily!).